A battery is formed with one or more storage cell assemblies enabling production of electrical energy for driving the electric or hybrid vehicle.
A battery box may comprise a chamber receiving electrical energy storage cell element units connected to an electrical or electronic device by an isolator in order to manage the transmission of electrical energy to the vehicle. The units of electrical energy storage cell elements are placed in the battery box, after which the battery box is mounted under the chassis of the vehicle. If an energy storage cell element or the whole of a unit is faulty, the battery box must be separated from the vehicle in order to repair or replace the defective element. Installing the battery box under the vehicle makes manipulation of the box somewhat difficult. It is difficult to position the battery box blind in order to fix it to the vehicle. In this regard see the document WO 97/28016 which describes a motor vehicle including a compartment to receive a battery box and a mobile rod pivoting between a position of receiving the battery box and a position of closing the compartment enabling both retention of the box in the compartment and electrical connection to the motor vehicle. However, the positioning of the battery box in the compartment is effected with the aid of two longitudinal ribs fixed to each side of the box designed to cooperate with the compartment.